


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by Fungule



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Crucifixion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Restraints, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zegnautus Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fungule/pseuds/Fungule
Summary: Whumptober Day 1 - Let's Hang Out SometimePrompts: Waking Up Restrained, Shackled, Hanging"...He sees his best friend hanging before him, trapped in some machine and he looks-- It’s better not to think about how he looks. Looks don’t matter right now. It’s okay that he looks dead, because he’s not dead. He can’t be dead. Not after everything they’ve been through. This is just a small set back and Prompto is absolutely fine and NOT dead."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

Noctis runs. He runs faster than he ever ran before. He runs and warps and basically flies. He flies because he needs to get to--

“Prompto!”

And he halts. He halts because he sees his best friend hanging before him, trapped in some machine and he looks-- It’s better not to think about how he looks. Looks don’t matter right now. It’s okay that he looks dead, because he’s not dead. He can’t be dead. Not after everything they’ve been through. This is just a small set back and Prompto is absolutely fine and _not dead_.

“Oh shit,” he hears Gladio curse.

“What’s going on?” Ignis barks, but Noct is already gone. And judging by the footsteps he hears behind him, Gladio’s not far behind. Noctis almost feels bad because Ignis can’t _see_ , but this is kinda more important. Sorry, Igs.

It feels like years, but Noctis finally reaches the blonde. “Prom,” he tries to say, but it comes out small and broken. “Prompto,” the name comes out of his mouth this time and in return he receives a dazed glance from glazed violet eyes. Noctis is shaken to the core and Gladio has to figure out how to get Prompto down from the strange crucifixion contraption. 

When Gladio does finally figure out how to release the crucifix, Prompto falls to the floor, taking Noct down with him, and honestly, Noctis has never been happier to hear a cry of pain. He swears he can hear his other friends asking Prompto if he’s alright, but all he can do is focus on all the bruises, cuts, and--are those burns? There are burns littering his best friend’s body. It makes him sick to his stomach. What exactly did that Ardyn bastard do to him? Noct’s head fills with images of torture so painful that he has to pull himself from his own thoughts before he pukes.

He pulls out just in time to hear Prompto thank him, and while he returns the pleasantry with a small “no sweat,” he can’t help but wonder why Prompto would ever thank him. For getting him into this mess? For letting him get captured by the enemy? For pushing him off the fucking train? Noctis was the literal entire reason Prompto was--

“Tell me, were you worried about me?” 

And now Noctis feels like he was the one who was pushed off the train. Was he really that bad of a friend? How could Prompto even ask that? “Of course I was. What kind of question is that?”

Prompto nods along as he moves to stand up. “Of course. That’s why you came, like I believed you would.”

Noct looks up at the blonde, unsure of what to even say. “Prompto…” 

“That’s why I told myself I couldn’t die.” They both find themselves standing up, staring each other in the eye. “Not until I could see you, and hear you tell me I’m not a fake-- That I’m the real me.”

And suddenly Noctis has no idea what the Hell Prompto is talking about. Fake? Real him? Like, yeah, the train thing was kinda wack, and the MT thing is, well… A thing… A thing that might just be Ardyn fucking with him at that, but none of that makes Prompto, _his_ Prompto, fake. “I’m sorry,” he says, not really understanding.

“Don’t be,” Prompto says, letting a gentle smile fall across his face. “Everything’s alright now.”

  
  
  
  


It’s more of an annoyance than a shock when they finally reach a dead end. Some sort of locked elevator with a code scanner hiding some weird noise that apparently only Ignis can hear behind it that _might_ be the key to restoring Noctis’ power. Fuck. “Is there no way through?” Ignis asks, but honestly, Noctis has no fucking idea. But before he can answer, Prompto beats him to the punch.

“There’s a way.”

It’s a tense moment as Prompto scans his own arm. He really is an MT. It’s not some bullshit that Ardyn made up. It’s the truth. Which means that this whole time they’ve been killing _Prompto_. Learning MTs might’ve been people was one psychological war Noct already didn’t wanna fight, but the fact that they’re fucking _Prompto’s people_. And then it really hits. He’s been having Prompto kill his own--

“So MTs…” Prompto thankfully breaks whatever tangent Noctis’ brain was on. “They’ve got those codeprints… Just like I do.”

And wow, that’s the confirmation. Prompto really is an MT and Noctis is a bad friend. “Do they? Never looked,” he says, taking this time to really look at Prompto’s right wrist. Yeah, it’s _always_ had gloves and bracelets and junk on it, but he really never thought about it. For fuck’s sake, his own left wrist was always covered by his own stupid fucking glove. Why would he ever question why Prompto wore a bracelet all the time? And beyond that, Prompto had actual fucking tattoos. Stupid tattoos, but they were still tattoos. Noct even watched him get the compass star. So Prompto having a tattoo on his right wrist just kinda seemed normal. But it wasn’t normal at all apparently.

“Yeah…” Noctis doesn’t think he’s ever seen Prompto look so tense. “So as it turns out, I’m one of _them_ …” The way he says it makes it sound like he’s the enemy. Like he’s Noctis’ enemy. “Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis.” And the way he says that makes it sound like he knew this whole time… Did he know this whole time? Has he always known? Did he willingly kill his own kind just for Noc-- “Still,” he recaptures Noct’s attention. “You guys are, like, the only friends I’ve ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were.” And really, what kind of a fucking question is that? 

“Whatever. Who cares where you were born?”

“I don’t see you turning against us,” Ignis chimes in. “Not now, or ever.”

And that should be it. They love Prompto. He’s their friend and this shouldn’t even be an issue. If he’s honest, Noct is almost a little offended that this _is_ an issue.

“Thanks, guys.” Prompto starts, and in a perfect world, it’s where he ends. But their world isn’t perfect. Not yet. “Still, I can’t change where I came from… What I am.”

Noctis has finally had enough. “Since when does where you come from matter to you?” He’s tired of this. Maybe Prompto has information he doesn’t have. In fact, Prompto definitely has info he doesn’t have, but still, this is stupid. Prompto is his friend. Nothing's gonna change that. “You never once treated me as a prince.” He lightly punches Prompto’s shoulder.

“He’s got you there,” Gladio jokes.

“Never so much as a ‘Highness’,” Ignis jokes as well.

“We’re done here,” he finally ends it. Maybe there’s a conversation to be had, but not this one. At least not now. It’s obvious that Prompto is his friend, his _best_ friend, and that should be the end of this. “C’mon, crown citizen,” he jokes, and aside from a few quips from Ignis and Gladio, this really is the end. Prompto is one of them. Always will be. Now it was time for them to destroy whatever wack ass machine was blocking Noctis’ magic so they could just move on and be done with this place forever.

  
  
  
  


The closest “safe room,” if they could really call it that, wasn’t that far away. But between Ignis’ sight disability? Lack of vision? Blindness? Blind. He was blind. Between Ignis being blind, Prompto being more injured than he’d ever admit to, and the bullshit that seemed to stop them at every fucking corner, it took nearly an hour for the four of them to finally reach the room. It’s another hour before Gladio and Ignis decide to leave Noctis and Prompto alone for a bit.

The room is tense after the older two leave. Sometimes Noctis forgets that he and Prompto share some sort of emotional stupidity, always leaving the two of them speechless. They eventually sit on two opposite sides of a bunk bed, their backs towards each other. “Hey…” And Noctis is off to a great start. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Prompto responds just a little too quickly.

Noct takes a second to think about his words. He’s said a lot of crap today and maybe some of it wasn’t right. He really isn’t sure anymore and it’s been a long fucking week. “For falling right into his trap… And for hurting you like that.”

“I know, right?” Prompto starts, and for a second Noctis wonders if he really deserves to even be talking with him right now. But as he continues, the joke becomes clearer. “How could you possibly do such a horrible thing?” He asks in an almost cartoonish voice. “After everything we’ve been through?” But when Noct says nothing after a few seconds, Prompto decides not to fuck with Noctis anymore. “Nah, it’s okay. You’re not the only one who fell for it.”

And he’s right. Noctis isn’t the only one who fell for it. _Everyone_ fell for it. But somehow that’s even more fucked up. So instead Noct decides to switch tracks. “Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders-- come together as one nation.” He feels Prompto stare into his back, so he shifts into the coolest pose possible while speaking. “I mean, what does it matter where you’re from anyway?”

A small chuckle comes out of Prompto’s mouth and Noct knows he got it right this time. “Y’know, I never thought I’d say this, but you sounded like a real king for a second.”

And damn, that’s fucked up. “Better late than never.” Prompto got him good. Dick. But he does have a point. “I’m gonna make this world a better place.” He looks up and blue eyes meet violet once again. “You with me?”

At first the look on Prompto’s face is pure shock, but it quickly morphs into a smile. “Uh-huh. Ever at your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, doing my first Whumptober! UwU
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome!! ^-^


End file.
